nanbakafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nanbaka Fanon Wiki:Rules
Below are the rules agreed upon by the Admins of the wiki that each user is expected to comply with. If any user has a problem with the rules below, please bring them up to the admins for discussion. In order for a rule to be added or overturned the majority of the admins must approve the motion. 1. Basic Rules and Regulation # Violation of any of the rules below will result in a warning, three warnings will result in a ban. Whether or not this ban will be permanent or temporary will depend largely on the rules that were broken and the Admins' own discretion. ## Official Warnings: These warnings are given by admins when a rule is broken. These official warnings are the ones that build up to an eventual ban once three official warnings have been reached. ## Warnings in Good Faith: Warnings in good faith are a bit different from official warnings in the sense that they do not build toward a ban, normally being given to new users who may just be starting out. As the name suggests, these warnings are given in good faith that the rule violation was accidental and that the user being warned will do their best to see to it that another rule is not violated. # Be civil and courteous to other users at all times. Do not verbally attack others or use put-downs. # Be willing to accept edits that are made in good faith in regards to things such as grammar and syntax. ## Do not revert edits made in good faith. You may revert them if they are obvious vandalism, or unless you strongly believe they go against the original idea of your page. If you do revert them, please leave a reason why on the summary. ## If there any disputes, they can be discussed on talk pages so they do not flood the comments of the page in question. # Please sign your posts on talk pages using so that the person knows who was talking and when the message was left. # Respect copyrighted and registered photos or content. Unless you have received permission to use such content, we ask that you refrain from posting it on this wikia. # No plagiarism of any kind. This includes use of another's idea, words, and images with attribution; unless consent can be proven with dictation. ## "Image Sharing" is allowed however. Meaning that two characters or places could share the same reference image (as there could be a limited number of anime characters who have the desired style); but they must be of completely different content to avoid plagiarism. For example, two users could both use Naruto as their character picture, but they must have different personalities, history, etc. The users must also upload their own version of the image used. # Excessive profanity will not be tolerated on information pages, such as characters or building pages. This is to help maintain a sense of professionalism and maturity in our writing and overall appearance. ## This rule does not apply to roleplays however. As for some characters, excessive cursing is part of their personality; and so it can be used in their dialogue. 2. Image Rules # Please refrain from vulgar images that show sexual or disturbing content. Keep images, at worst, PG-13. # No video game images as far as character designs. For locations it can be accepted, however, it is better to try and find a more animated style photo. This is not a video game fanon, and so they appear out of place here. It is best to stick with anime or manga photos, or general 2D images. ## No real world images as well, for the reasons stated above. ## Hand drawn pictures are not allowed. A proper editing software such as Photoshop or Pixlr Photo Editor can be used to generate a character that would match your drawing. Though you will be subjected to Rule 2.3 below. # No poorly edited images. These images can strain the eyes and also take away from the uniformity of the wiki. If you photo is removed, you may ask for the reason why, and then make the proper adjustments to it using an editing software. # Any image that does not comply with these rules will be deleted. 3. Characters and Roleplays # Character pages should have these basic components: a character infobox, an appearance heading, a personality heading, a history heading, and a skills and abilities heading. Other headings can be added, such as trivia, relationships, quotes, etc; though they are not required when first starting a page. #Auto-Hitting, or “the act of deliberately attacking another character without their creator's consent”, is highly looked down upon in the roleplay community. Though in site-wide events, such as the New Year’s Celebration, this action is strictly prohibiting and can get you disqualified from the event. ## This rule also extends the users controlling the actions, feelings, or speech of another person’s character without their consent. #Overpowered Characters are generally looked down upon as well. Though it is true that the characters of Nanbaka have extraordinary powers, making those powers approach the realm of godly nature is not allowed. An example of something that would be overpower would be Musashi’s fire ability having the power to turn someone to ash just by touching them. If the admins find something that approaches their definition of “overpowered” they will leave a comment asking to remove such statements. If the request is not complied with, the user will get a warning. #Although Canon has shown us that inmates possess unique physical, and almost magical, abilities; as of now each character has only been shown to have one or two. But to make roleplays more interesting, we will allow each character to have a maximum of five abilities. ##To prevent an overpowered character, such as making the Avatar a prisoner on here, we will only allow 2 of the five abilities to be akin to "magic". This means abilities such as elemental or matter manipulation, Ki manipulation, telekinetic and mental abilities, and the likes. ##A physical ability would be classified as something that transcends the abilities of even the most elite athletes or scholars. This can be like Hajime's superior strength, or speed like the Flash, to heal like Wolverine, or even the ability to remember anything you've ever seen. ##Dual Element Abilities, such as the ability to control temperature to allow the user to utilize both Fire and Ice, must not only be approved by the Head Admin but only a single dual element ability on a character may be counted as a single ability. Any other dual element abilities on a character shall be counted as two abilities to avoid loopholes in the five abilities rule, and the abuse of the dual element ability system. 4. Canon Overlaps and Friendliness # Characters and stories should have something to do with the Nanbaka universe in some way. while we would like for you to maintain the greatest amount of creative freedom we can allow, this is the Nanbaka wiki and as such users are expected to create characters and write stories with that in mind. # Contradictions of established canon events are not allowed. # Characters cannot escape from Nanba prison, it has a canon reputation and therefore all escape attempts must be thwarted in some way. # Fanonization of main and minor characters can be allowed if approved by Dagger. However, the fanon character must have an element that separates them from the traditional canon role and allows them to fit into your own story. ## Fanonization of canon characters without approval will be deleted. # Relation to main characters are not allowed. This means by blood, as well as marriage and romantic relations. Relations to minor characters, such as those outside of building 13 cell 13, will be allowed with approval, given that the relation does not break rule 4.2. 5. Crossovers # Crossovers from other fictional or nonfictional universes will not be tolerated, this is the Nanbaka fanon wiki and as such characters should not be attempting their respective prison breaks with the likes of Ganta Igarashi, Naruto, or Superman if that is more your taste. Instances of crossovers noticed by users should be reported to an admin and the user responsible for the rule violation will be given a warning.